


"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 8

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related: Survival, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair go swimming with Michael and Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 8

## "All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 8

By Alexis Rogers

Author's homepage: <http://www.calweb.com/users/a/arogers/>

WARNING: The following story contains graphic descriptions of consensual sex between two or more men. The story also contains elements of consensual *bdsm*, as well as nudity and the discussion of sexual topics with fictional characters under the age of eighteen. (Please note that the age of consent is not the same in all parts of the world.) I generally use the term *bdsm* to cover the concepts that, for me, fall under the label of Sexual Magic (SM). *bdsm* includes, but is not limited to, bondage, domination, sadomasochism, elements of Domination/submission [D/s], anal stimulation including enemas and fisting, sex toys, spanking, discipline, corporal punishment, whipping, and slave training. If any of this offends you, why did you skip the warning on the previous page and come here? 

If you insist on reading this after reading all the warnings and still don't like it, I don't want to hear about it. I have the right to write this story; you have the right to read or _not_ read. 

Of course, if you read it and liked it, ego strokes are welcome at arogers@calweb.com 

If you are under the age of consent where you are, obey the laws or change them. 

This story requires the knowledge of "The Sentinel" in general and the episode, "Survival" in particular. The show airs on UPN in the U.S. on Wednesday nights. For more information about the show or where you can watch it, see the website at http://world.std.com/~sentinel/ Disclaimer: "The Sentinel", Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Dawson Quinn and the panther belong to the great folks at Pet Fly Production, Burbank  & Vancouver. The rest of the fictional characters belong to the author. This story was produced for the sole purpose of entertaining the author and a few friends. It was not meant to infringe on the rights of any of the legal owners. 

Do not forward or otherwise move this story to any website, discussion list or other place without the knowledge and consent of the author. 

* * *

"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 8  
by Alexis Rogers  
5 June 1997 

"What are you smiling about?" Jim asked as he ran his fingers through Blair's long hair, which was at this moment thick with raspberry scented shampoo. 

"How nice your fingers feel." Blair opened one eye to look up from his position in the salon style shampoo station. 

"No, that's what you were thinking about before that silly grin appeared on your face." 

"Okay, my leg really hurts after the P.T. and I was entertaining myself with thoughts of two slaves, like Cary has. What would I do with two of you?" 

"Your leg hurts?" Jim stilled his hands. "Do you need your pain meds?" 

"No, and stop acting like a mother hen. I exercised and my leg hurts. No pain, no gain, remember?" 

"I don't think that's the way it's supposed to work here, Professor. I'm going to find Michael." 

"No, you're not; you're going to finish washing my hair. If the pain gets to be more than I can stand, I'll take a pill. Okay?" 

Jim resumed the scalp massage. "Okay." 

"Hi, I'm Thomas," announced the young man, dressed in running shorts, who entered the small grooming area. "Lloyd sent me to find you. He wants you to join him at the pool when you're done here." 

"Yeah, sure," Blair responded. "Jim can brush my hair while it dries in the sunshine." 

"I need to give you a friendly warning. Lloyd was not happy with the amount of lunch you ate, or rather didn't eat. Do yourself a favor and don't piss him off. If he says _eat_ , you better do it." 

Jim used the hand held nozzle to rinse the suds from Blair's hair. "So what do you do around here?" 

"I'm a junior at Berkeley. Charlie and Lloyd are like my parents and I'm a master in training. Otherwise, like the other kids here, I work and play and study." 

Thomas was not quite six feet tall with long, dark blond hair and brown eyes. Jim gave him a quick once over and noted a well developed body. "Is everyone here into this master/slave thing?" 

"No, but I think everyone tries some of the games before passing judgment." Thomas turned to go. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to ask if you guys need anything?" 

"No," Jim replied, "Lloyd showed us where everything was this morning. We'll be along in a little while." 

"What?" Blair asked, when Jim's hand stilled again. 

"I wanted to take you back to our room so you could rest." 

"I don't want to rest. Jim, I'm fine, well, as fine as I can be under the circumstances. I'd like to sit outside." 

After squeezing the excess water from the long hair, Jim wrapped a towel around Blair's head and helped him sit up. "Would you rather have the wheelchair?" 

"I can use the crutches. Will you please lighten up?" Blair stared at Jim. "What's with you anyway, this isn't like you?" 

"This place feels like an old-timey funhouse and I'm not sure what's going to pop up next. It makes me nervous, Chief." Jim used a towel to wipe the sink down and cleaned up his mess. 

"It will be all right, Big Guy, these people aren't going to hurt you." 

Jim handed Blair his crutches, waiting until he stood and was stable on them, then grabbed an extra towel and Blair's pick and brush. 

Jim followed Blair as he made his way slowly across the path from the building to the pool. Lloyd was sitting at a shaded table and waved them to join him. The pool was alive with a dozen men swimming and splashing; and all of them were naked. Jim looked in the other direction. 

"How do you feel?" Lloyd asked Blair. 

"Okay," Blair dropped into one of the white plastic chairs and handed his crutches to Jim, "considering I'm tired and my leg hurts, but I really wanted to sit outside for a while." 

Leaning the crutches against the table, Jim stepped behind Blair and gently pulled the pick through the long hair. Trying not to look at the men in the pool, Jim still managed to determine that he only recognized Michael and Jason and the young man who had introduced himself as Thomas. And not one of them had on a stitch of clothes. 

"Jim," Blair said, "hey, man." 

"Huh, what?" Jim replied, still staring at the pool. 

"You're pulling my hair." 

"Jim, maybe you better sit down," Lloyd suggested, "you look a little flushed." 

"What's the matter with you?" Blair asked, then looked toward the pool. "Oh, cool. Jim, they're just men swimming." 

"Would you like to join them?" Lloyd asked. 

Jim shook his head, not trusting his voice. 

"I think you should," Michael said, climbing up the steps at the shallow end of the pool, the water glistening on his well maintained body. 

Looking at Lloyd, Jim rasped, "You said I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to." 

Lloyd shrugged. 

"But I thought you were the _head_ master," Jim tried again. 

"Michael is your _doctor_ and he can pull rank." 

"That's right, James, and I'm prescribing water therapy. You have been under a great deal of stress and I'll bet your blood pressure is in the stratosphere right now. You need to do some calming exercises in the pool." 

Jim shook his head. 

Moving a few steps away from the pool, Michael stopped next to an outdoor shower head. "Give your clothes to Blair and come over here." 

Jim looked at Lloyd, then Blair, who nodded and pointed to the panther lying at his feet. Giving up, Jim pulled his sweat shirt over his head. 

"All of them, James," Lloyd encouraged. "You need to be comfortable with your body and this will help you do that, and relax." 

Blair reached around and pinched Jim's ass. "Do it, and that's an order." 

"Don't make me kneel," Jim threatened softly. 

"You're only going swimming, Big Guy. What's the big deal?" 

"That's a good question, but I feel like I want to run away. I really don't want to do this," Jim admitted. 

"James," Michael pulled the chain and started the water, "you are very tense and a few laps around the pool will help you relax. Nothing else will happen. Your lover is right here, watching you." 

The cat growled. 

"I think he's losing patience," Blair observed. 

Jim slipped out of his shoes, then the rest of his clothes before walking, like a man to a firing squad, towards Michael. 

Jason walked up the pool steps, light sparkling off the water on his well toned body, his cock soft against bare skin. Jim could not tear his eyes away from Jason's crotch. 

"What's the matter, Jim? One would think you'd never seen a naked man before," Michael chastised. 

"I just wasn't expecting..." Jim's voice trailed off. 

"To see me shaved?" Jason supplied as he took Jim's arm and directed him towards the flowing water. 

"I shaved him the first time when I was learning how to drip hot wax on him." 

"Hot what?" Jim sputtered. 

Michael pushed Jim under the shower head. "Hot wax. I like to drop it all over his body, but he particularly likes it completely covering his cock and balls. And the cold wax is easier to take off if the skin is smooth." Michael kissed Jason's mouth. 

"And it makes me very sensitive," Jason purred. "Would you like to feel it?" 

Jim shook his head as Michael released the chain and stopped the water. 

Jason took Jim's hand and held it up. "Blair, can he touch me?" 

"Only if you stand where I can see everything," Blair replied. 

Turning Jim so he was looking at Blair, Jason, still holding Jim's hand, asked, "Is this okay?" 

"Yeah," Blair replied. 

Jim was stunned; this was _not_ happening, but when he looked at his lover, Blair smiled encouragingly while he stroked the big black cat that sat at his side. "I can't do this," he muttered. 

"Of course you can," Michael soothed as he rubbed Jim's back. "We just want you to feel the difference and understand that it's okay." 

"Relax," Jason requested as he moved Jim's hand, "and think about what Blair would feel like if you shaved him." 

"I..." Jim stuttered as his hand took on a life of it's own, his fingers wrapping around Jason's flaccid cock, his thumb stroking the smooth skin. "It's so soft," he whispered. 

"Yeah," Jason replied, "Michael shaved me this morning. It's an incredibly sensuous experience and since you like washing Blair's hair, I'll bet you'd really enjoy shaving him or letting him shave you." 

Jason's cock began to expand in Jim's hand. 

"Did you think I wouldn't respond to you?" Jason teased. "You're a very sexy man." 

"It's okay, big guy," Blair said, standing next to Jim, leaning on the crutches. "You are a very sexy man." 

"I'd like to touch him," Jason requested of Blair. 

"No," Jim replied automatically, wondering why he had not heard Blair approach. He continued to fondle Jason, unable to stop his hand. 

"Yes," Blair agreed. "We need to expand his horizons." 

"Sandburg," Jim pleaded. 

"It's okay, Jimmy, Jason's just going to touch you. Go with it, tell me what it feels like to have someone else's hand on your body. Take a deep breath and go with it." 

Slowly Jason reached between Jim's wet legs and gently cupped the genitals. Jim's first reaction was to tense up, but Michael was blowing warm air into his ear and Blair was trailing a fingertip over his arm. 

"No bolt of lightening from the sky, Detective," Lloyd teased as he stood next to Blair, "no judgment from anywhere, except your own mind." 

Jason removed his hand, licked his thumb, wrapped his hand back around Jim's cock and ran the wet thumb over the smooth head. 

Jim whimpered. 

Lloyd stepped closer to Blair to provide support as he grabbed Jim's arm. "Talk to me." 

"My body's betraying my feelings for you, the way I'm supposed to feel about you," Jim muttered. 

"No," Michael assured while rubbing Jim's shoulder, "your body is responding to stimuli the way it's programmed to. What's causing your emotional conflict is what you've been taught. If your lover doesn't mind that my lover is touching you, why should you mind?" 

"I can't do this," Jim confessed, feeling more out of control than he ever had in his life. 

"I know," Michael agreed, "but we have to start teaching you someplace. Release your hold on Jason and he will remove his hand from you." 

"It's okay, big guy, we can trust these people," Blair encouraged. 

The loss of the stimulation was almost as much of a shock as the original touch. Jim sagged against Michael because he was afraid he would topple Blair. 

"Jason," Michael directed, "take Jim into the water." 

"Is there anyway I can go in with him?" Blair asked. 

"Did you find it?" Michael asked Lloyd. 

Lloyd nodded. 

"Then will you help Blair undress and get ready?" Michael continued. 

Jim was two steps into the pool when he turned to look at Blair. 

"It's okay, Jim," Blair said in his guide voice, "feel the water surround you, open your senses and experience the sensations." 

Michael joined Jason and Jim, taking Jim's other arm and walking down another step. "The water is probably colder than you expected. I want you to be aware of your surroundings but I want you to concentrate on the way your body feels. As we step down into the water it's going to lap around your cock. Enjoy the feeling, the freedom of your body to move in it's natural environment." 

Water splashed in his face and Jim looked around, aware that there were other men present. He was so focused on his own confusion that he had pushed everything else to the back of his mind. But the other men in the pool were not watching him, they were looking at their own partners, playing and laughing. 

"You do know how to swim?" Jason asked. 

Blair laughed from the side of pool. "Oh yes, Mr. I jumped in the river after a speeding boat can swim." 

When they were standing in waist deep water, Michael directed: "I want you to swim several laps, leisurely strokes, back, side, whatever but slowly, just feel the water move over your body." 

The water was cold and his genitals pulling closer to his internal warmth made Jim very aware of what his body was experiencing. As he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and placed his face into the water, he allowed his muscles to respond automatically, moving easily through the liquid, one with nature. The sights and sounds of the jungle filled his mind as he recalled bathing in warm river water, alone with the sensations as his body was touched by plant and animal life. As the exercise warmed his body, his mind added the attraction of making love to Blair in the water and his cock responded to that image. 

He was surprised when Michael touched his shoulder, pulling him from the erotic interlude. Jim stood near the steps, his cock bobbing in the sun warmed surface water. 

"Is that for me?" Blair asked, leaning against Lloyd, nude except for some type of bright blue bandage around his leg. 

Looking down at himself, Jim blushed, then looked up into Blair's eyes and admitted, "Yes." 

Michael walked up the steps to check the bandage. "If you get pool water in that wound, it's gonna sting. This thing is designed to keep the water out, but it's really for use in the shower and not the activities in the pool. The minute you feel any, and I mean _any_ , discomfort, we get you out of the water. Is that clearly understood?" 

"Yes, sir," Blair responded, never taking his eyes from Jim. 

"Jim," Michael called as he took Blair from Lloyd, "I could use some help here." 

"Ah, yeah, okay," Jim managed as he forced himself to move through the water. 

"Are you okay?" Blair asked Jim. 

"Just thinking about you and me alone in the warm jungle river." Jim slipped his arm around Blair's waist and helped Blair work his way down the steps. 

When they were standing on the pool bottom, Michael released his hold on Blair. "Can you handle him, Jim?" 

Jim tightened his hold on Blair and nodded. 

"Call if you need help," Michael said, then wrapped his arms around Jason and moved off into deeper water. 

"Think about us being alone," Blair whispered. "These guys are all wrapped up in each other. Look." He turned Jim's head toward the other end of the pool where couples were kissing and splashing and groping. 

"So you're saying it would be okay if I kiss you?" Jim asked. 

"Uh-huh," Blair replied, "and I think it would be okay if we moved into a little deeper water where we could float together and enjoy the feel of the water against us." 

When Jim had moved them to where he was standing but Blair was floating, he covered Blair's mouth and explored it with his tongue. Blair's cock filled and pressed against Jim's erection. 

"Ummm, Jim, I think I should explain the pool rules to you." 

"What?" 

"The pool rules." Blair pushed back far enough to see Jim's eyes. "Lloyd said absolutely no expelled body fluids in the pool." 

Jim nuzzled Blair's neck. "I could set you on the side of the pool and suck you. I promise not to waste any of your precious body fluids." 

"You could do that, here, in the daylight, with other people around?" 

Jim pulled back, remembering where he was. "Am I zoning?" 

"No, I think you're learning that it's okay to love me." Blair stroked Jim's cock under the water. "And I can wait until later, when we're alone." 

Jim pulled Blair close again, capturing his mouth. 

"Ummmm, I love you," Blair breathed against Jim. 

"But..." 

"The water is leaking in around the bandage." 

"Okay." Jim moved Blair slowly towards the steps and was not surprised to see Michael, Jason and Lloyd waiting for them. 

When Blair was out of the pool, wrapped in a towel, and leaning on his crutches, Michael turned to Jim. "I want you to do ten full laps before you get out. Release your mind and think about nothing. I want you calm and peaceful." 

Jim looked at Blair, who smiled, then sank into the water and swam. 

When he completed the last lap and stood up near the steps, Jason was waiting with a towel. 

"Are you going to dry me?" Jim asked sarcastically. 

"Yes," Jason smiled and opened the towel. 

Sun glistened on Jason's gold nipple ring, forcing Jim to stare at it. Finally he found the courage to ask: "Did it hurt?" 

"Of course it did. The nipples are full of nerves and Lloyd made us learn the names of all of them before he would pierce them for us. It was like a commencement exercise after the first time Michael whipped me without Lloyd's help." 

Jim was silent as he stared at the gold ring. 

"You can touch it, but I'm probably as sensitive as Blair is." 

"Ah, no." 

"Were you with Blair when he had his done?" 

Jim shook his head. "No, he already had the ring when we met." 

"But it is sensitive?" 

"Yeah," Jim admitted, thinking about the way Blair squirmed when Jim took the ring in his mouth. 

"It's okay, Jim. He's your lover, you're supposed to feel that way." 

Jim reached for the towel to wrap around himself, but Jason pulled it away. "Your lesson for the day is not over yet. We want you to stretch out on the grass and feel the sun warm your body while the wind tickles your skin." 

Following Jason, Jim saw Blair was already laying on this stomach, the breeze lifting his hair. 

Michael took the towel from Jason and spread it on the grass next to Blair. "Lay face up for a while." 

"Not too much sun on his cock," Blair mumbled without raising his head, "I don't want it out of commission." 

"We're always careful," Lloyd promised as he knelt next to Blair and caressed his bare ass. "I have to go see about dinner, which, young man, I expect you to eat." 

"I wasn't hungry," Blair stated. 

Lloyd smacked Blair's ass. "You will eat what I fix for you or I will have you force fed. Is that clear?" 

Pushing himself up, Blair glared at Lloyd, then acquiesced, "Yes, Master Lloyd." 

"Good boy." Lloyd patted the red spot on Blair's butt then stood. "I expect you boys to play safe." 

"Yes, Master Lloyd," Michael and Jason responded in unison. 

Jason helped Michael stretch out on his stomach, then straddled his hips. Dropping oil in his hands, Jason turned to Jim. "Do you massage him? Do you even know how?" 

"He does just fine, Jason," Blair said, his head on his hands, face down. 

"It's an important part of loving a person," Jason continued as he worked the oil into Michael's shoulders. "It helps to relieve built up tension or to prepare your master for a long session in the dungeon." 

Rolling onto his side, Jim watched Jason over Blair's prone form. "Why do you do the games?" 

"Because it feels good, because the sex is out of this world, because sometimes I need to give myself completely to Michael to rebalance our lives." 

"Balance? You talk about that a lot." 

"That's because we were taught how important it is to our lives," Jason explained. "Our sex lives help us find a balance with the rest of what we do. I think cops probably see as much ugliness as doctors do and Michael and I have found ways to deal with that ugliness." 

"By beating you?" Jim asked. 

"It's not abuse," Jason defended, "It's an experience in the combination of pain and pleasure for the sole purpose of sexual pleasure. Why don't you join us and watch?" 

"I don't think so," Jim stammered. 

"Yes," Blair muttered, sounding half asleep. 

"Lloyd keeps telling me I don't have to do anything I don't want to, and I don't want to." 

"Watching isn't doing anything," Jason went on, "and you can leave if you need to." 

"Think about it, Jim," Blair insisted. 

Thoughts whirling, Jim stared at his lover, focusing on the red spot where Lloyd had hit him. Unbidden, the idea rushed him from all sides: What would it be like to redden those cheeks? 

Groaning, Jim rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm. 

"What?" Blair asked. 

"Too many things I don't want to think about," Jim confessed. 

"Then let's focus on balance," Blair decided. "Jason, did you have a point you wanted to make?" 

"Maybe I should talk about aspects of a relationship outside the bedroom. Jim's already anxious enough." 

"Thanks," Jim grumbled. 

"I know you guys don't have children and probably haven't even thought about them, but then neither did we." Jason worked oil into Michael's shoulders. "But having the children has added to our lives in ways we never imagined; like the night Michael became a _Daddy_." 

"Couldn't you tell something else?" Michael pleaded. 

"I'm the one on top here," Jason wiggled against Michael's hips, "and I make the selections." 

"Remember, I'm going to have a whip in my hands later," Michael warned. 

Jason leaned forward and kissed the back of Michael's neck. "I know." 

"The story," Blair insisted. 

"Michael was at the hospital very late, as he had a habit of doing, and it was a bad night; he lost three patients. And he never takes losing a patient well." Jason kissed Michael's neck again. "Sometimes, when it really gets to him, he goes up to the nursery or pediatrics ICU and sits and rocks a baby." 

"Holding new life makes it easier," Michael offered. 

"Anyway, this night he was in the nursery, rocking a fussy baby and crying. The nurses were worried and called me. He couldn't respond to me, he just kept rocking and crying." 

"Sounds like he was zoned," Blair commented. 

"I couldn't get beyond the pain," Michael admitted. 

Jason worked with Michael's right hand. "I called Lloyd, then we talked to Kenneth, deciding Michael needed to be sedated, but we had to get him to release the baby, and he wasn't hearing any of us. Lloyd ended up bringing Victoria to the hospital. She was twelve then and becoming a dynamic young lady. She stood in the doorway of the nursery watching Michael for a while, then donned a mask and went to kneel next to him. 

"Our kids had always called us 'Uncle' because that's really what we are, but this night, our beautiful Victoria decided she and Michael needed to move to a new level, so there is our daughter, kneeling next to Michael, who's inconsolable and she looked up at him and said: 'Daddy Michael, if I promise to go to medical school and help you fight this ugly disease, will you put the baby down and come home? You need to sleep for a while.' 

"He looked at her, handed the baby to the nurse, ran his hand across her face and said: 'Sweetheart, if you want to be a doctor, work OB, bring new life into the world.' 

"Then he slumped forward because one of the nurses already had the sedative ready that Kenneth had ordered." 

"I was tricked," Michael stated. 

"You were loved, and you know it, and you love the fact that she started calling you _Daddy_ first." 

"Yeah, but you have J.M. and the two of you on the baseball field are something to behold." 

"Are you telling me you lust after _our_ son?" 

"No, but it reminds me of the hours I used to spend watching you before I worked up the nerve to think I might be able to approach you." 

"So Victoria is going to be a doctor?" Blair asked. 

Jason massaged Michael's left arm. "Maybe. Or maybe research. We have to see where she's strongest, and we have to make sure she doesn't burn herself out, like Daddy Michael has a tendency to do. It's why we have weekends off together. Balance. Work and play. Life and death. Pain and pleasure." 

"You have to find what works for you," Michael said. 

"Balance in life is an old philosophy," Blair added. "It's evident in all the older cultures that have lasted." 

"And we," Jason added, "balance our lives with rough and wild sex." 

"It might be a good idea if you watched." Michael raised his head and looked at Jim. 

"I don't think so," Jim replied. 

"If I manage to change his mind, where and when?" Blair lifted his head and smiled at Jim. 

"The dungeon, downstairs in the building where your room is," Jason supplied, "but you'll need to eat early because we won't be at dinner. I've been fasting since last night and won't eat until afterward." 

"I skip a meal and Lloyd smacks my ass but you're fasting and it's okay," Blair groused. 

"I'm not recovering from a bullet wound and surgery," Jason shot back. "Fasting is part of our routine because it helps keep me clean and because the hunger pangs keep me in touch with my body. I'm in prefect health and a day without food won't hurt me." 

"No promises, but I'd like to be there," Blair said. 

"Around five," Michael instructed. "I don't mind if you leave after I start, but I don't want you coming in late -- it will spoil the mood and possibly my control." 

"No," Jim groaned to Blair, "I don't want to do this." 

* * *

End "All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 8.

 


End file.
